Clipped Wings
by Rose Thornborn
Summary: Sebastian doesn't kill Ash on the bridge. Instead the angle finds himself the demons unwilling new play thing. Later an adult Ciel uses Ash as revenge for his parents death. Watch Ash slowly sinks deeper into the darkness as both demons turn him into the perfect pet. I do not own black butler and make no money from this story.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first back butler fic. I tried my best to capture Sebastian's personality. Tell me if I got it right.

Ash Lander coughed up another mouth full of blood. It joined the pool of crimson liquid forming a puddle under him. His once white suit was stained red, tears and holes in his clothes were proof of the intense fight he had recently participated in. He had lost against that impure devil, Sebastian Michaelis was a monster. If he survived the memory of his true demon form would haunt his dreams forever. His real form was so disgusting, horrifying, and revolting. Just thinking about it sent a shiver though his broken body.

The demon was a sadist one. Ripping him apart wasn't enough. He had to mock him by tearing off his wings and mounting them on the top of the bridge. He said it was really a holy bridge now.

So here Ash was. His body torn up and bleeding to death. His precious wings taken from him. It be years before he could regenerate new ones, but it seemed he wouldn't last much longer, so it didn't matter.

The angle tried to lift his himself up but one of his arms were broken, the bone stuck out from the skin. The same had happen to his legs. His one good arm had two broken fingers that were bent in opposite direction. Blood poured from the wounds on his back. Instinctually he tried to flap his wings but nothing happen.

Moaning in pain he watched his lovely white feathers be carried off by the wind. The sun was just starting to rise. It be nice to feel its warmth again.

"Red really is your color. It suits you far better than white."

Ash gritted his teeth. What the hell did that bastard want with him now? Why couldn't he let him die, than he go to heaven and be reborn again. He be a new, better angle.

Sebastian kneeled down next to him. The angle laid on his stomach too weak to even look at him. Smiling the demon grabbed his hair and pulled his head up till Ash was looking him in the eyes. Blood dripped down the side of the angles mouth.

"Poor little bird. Your wings have been clipped." Those red eyes showed every drop of his malice amusement.

Even with one arm the demon still held his composure and dignity.

Ash glared when the man tiled his head up to the sky.

"My, such a scary look you're giving me." He chuckled. "You're such a pretty bird."

Sebastian lifted him up till his feet were off the ground. The angle cried out in pain, his lips were dangling from his body, putting pressure on his wounds.

"My little birdie, do not threat. I'll take you home and make you all better. I'll keep you in a golden cage, were your beauty can be admired."

Ash eyes widen. What could the demon have planned? Surly he didn't want him for something like that…..

"N-No" the angle managed to say. That one word took a lot out of him.

Sebastian laughed softly. He deep rumble pass though his chest.

"I see you require quit a lot of training. Do not doubt this little bird. Soon I'll have you singing on command. " He squeezed Ash's neck till the angle black out.

…

Ash found himself literally in a golden cage naked. He was lying on a stack of pillows on the ground. The cage was well made, very strong. The golden bars had feathers carver into them and along the base you see Sebastian's mark line the sides. In another situation Ash might have admired the craftsmanship.

"Your finally awake I see. It's very bad manners to keep your master waiting."

Sebastian appeared before him with a first aid kit.

"Bastard, how dare you." He growled. His rush of rage came with a price. He coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"Oh dear, awake for a minute and already making a mess."

Grabbing his arm Sebastian bent the appendage back into place. He also did the same with the rest of the angles limps and appendages. Ash bit his teeth the gritted though the pain. After all his bones were a line again the butler proceeded to bandage his open wounds.

Ash cried out when a hand brushed over his injured wing. Wait, he had his wings again!

Seeing the shock and joy on the angles face Sabastien smirked

"Well a wingless bird isn't much fun not is it. Of course all the birds beauty is in its feathers, though that doesn't quit apply to you now."

"How?"

"Now what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do something as simple as reattaching an angles wings." Taking the feather in his hand he bent the bone back into its proper position.

His wings might be broken and full of balled spots but they were back. He would fly again.

As the demon wrapped his waist in bandaged the angle looked at him intensely. He didn't like how the demon was looking him over. He felt so exposed and venerable.

"You didn't fallow your master orders. I'm not dead."

The butler picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "It was an order I could not carry out. An angle, even a fallen angle cannot die. You simply regenerate in heaven."

Ash couldn't even lift his head to see where he was. He noted that the demons walked for several minutes before enter a room. The next thing he knew he was faced down on a bed. Chains magically wrapped around his angles and wrist.

Sabiesten looked over the pale man's body. He had slender shoulder and a smooth, flawless back. His long legs seemed to go on forever and his ass was plum and round but very firm. His arms were slightly muscular. All this was complemented by his snow white hair and violet eyes. He was truly an image of purity.

"You look so delicious. I think I'll have you as an appetizer before I enjoy my meal. Young master will not wake for another hour. Plenty of time to savor my sweet pet."

Ash turn his head to rest on the side of the pillow. "Why, you refused me before?"

"Yes, well you offered me your female side, I did not want her."

"You bastard. You destroy my plan and you took away my sister. Now you want to defile me?"

Sebastian tiled his head to the side. "Your sister?"

"You killed Angela, my sister. She didn't survive our fight. I couldn't hold on to her." Closing his eyes he buried his face in the pillow.

"I thought Algela was an extension of you. I have no idea you were to separate begins."

"I'm alone now. You took her from me." He flinched when a hand touched the back of his leg.

"Shhhh, no pet. You're not alone. I am here with you."

"Do not touch me. I will not let you defile me with you vile hands…. Or should I say hand." He was glad with the smugness he managed to muster up.

Narrowing his eyes the butler squeezed the man's broken leg. Ash refused to cry out.

"What exactly do you have planned for me?"

Smirking the demons used the chains to turn him around. Ash resisted the urge to scream when his broken limps were pulled.

"I plan on fixing you up and making you my pleasure slave. You are now my pet, my toy, my little bed warmer."

"Never, I refuse."

Sebastian let out a deep chuckle that shook Ash's core. He started to undo his tie and removed his vest. Then he took off his collar shirt. He stopped when he was just in his pants. Underneath all his clothes he hid a well sculpted chest. A beautiful sight for anyone.

"Shall we begin your training now, I think so."

Ash started to shake. His body trembled as the demon climbed on top of the bed.

"Let's start, a good pet with never refuse their master's request."

Ash wanted to vomit when hands roamed over his body. Fingers stroked his skin gently. The way Sebastian looked at him he feared the demon would actually devour him.

"Mhhhh. You know what I love about angles? True most of the time they are bothersome but their one remarkable trait is their bodies. Unlike demons that change their forms to look appealing angles are born with perfect flawless bodies." Sebastian rubbed his thumb over the soft perk nipple in front of him. He enjoyed the despair coming from the pale man. Besides the man did have cute nipples, so pink and soft. They reminded him of a cat's nose.

"Have you never heard of the pleasure of the flesh a demon can give?"

"Please, don't. You will stain me, you will make me impure." Ash pulled against the chain. His body hurt so much, he could hardly stand it.

"Now how can any self respecting demon turn down the opportunity to soil an angle. You're so white and pure…. Well your body is pure and untouched. Your mind on the other hand is a different story. I want to dirty you up, to defile you in the worse way imaginable."

He slowly licked the angles cheek.

"No you rotten demon. You morphed the soul of a human child just to eat it, you killed my sister, and you dared to try and violate me!" Ash started to struggle harder. Hs wings started to glow with holy light. He'd escape and kill this demon if it was the last thing he did.

Sighing and shaking his head Sebastian snapped his fingers. The chains tighten around the angle and all the light drained from him.

"Yes, we have a lot of work ahead of us."

Pulling down his pants he revealed his harden member. Straddling the angles chest he leaned over the bonded man's face. Smirking he licked the other lips. The look of disgust he received only further aroused him.

"This is a sin, were both men. Don't ….." He had to close his mouth because the butler pushed his cock against his lips. He pushed in farther till he reached the angles tightly shut teeth.

"Come now. Being difficult will only cause you more pain. Learn to behave like a good boy."

To get the angle to open his mouth Sebastian grabbed one of his feathers and pulled it off the broken wing. When Ash cried out he shoved his member into his mouth. He didn't stop till he was deep down the others throat. Enjoying the heat he just let his cock rest in the others mouth. Despite the gagging sounds Ash made the demon knew he was fine. Angles didn't need to breath; he could stay like this as long as he wanted.

"Bite and I shall pluck every feather you have left." He threatens before starting to thrust into the white haired mans mouth. "Come now, all those gagging sounds are most unattractive." Smirking he grinded himself deeper into the others mouth. The angles lips were wrapped around the base. Just the sight sent shivers up the demons spin.

The disgust clearly showed on Ash's face. He couldn't move a muscle to stop the man.

While still moving himself in and out Sebastien took the time to admire the feather he had plucked from Ash. It was long and white. It showed more grace and elegance than any swan feather. Droplets of blood stained it. He would have to properly clean his wings later. The demon liked the blood from the feather till it was completely white. He placed the feather behind his ear. It was odd to have something so pure on his dark figure.

"Remember Sir Ash Lander, a gentlemen always swallows." He pushed down as far as he could. Ash heard the other man make a soft moan before something vile spilled down his throat. He tried to spit it out but the butler wouldn't pull out till he swallowed.

It was awful, dirty, and unclean. The taste was revolting. Whatever was left of his dignity wash away when he swallowed that unholy liquid.

Sebastian only pulled out when he felt that the angle swallow around him. "See this way there is no mess to clean up. You know how I prefer things to be clean and neat."

"You bastard. How dare you. I swear I will kill you. I drive my sword through your chest."

Sebastian smirked and snapped his fingers. The angle was once again flipped onto his belly. His beautiful wings laid lip on his back. The angle was completely helpless. Sebastian could do whatever he wanted to him and the demon knew it.

"You are simply magnificent. Your beauty is purer than snow or any pearl. I never thought I have such a creature in my possession. I must be the first demon to ever own an angle. I'm quiet honored."

Sebastian touched his angles thigh. His thumb ran over the delicate skin. The demon almost wished he didn't have to leave. But this was his appetizer. He had to go collect his master's soul to enjoy his long waited meal. For the last three years he had been nurturing his masters' soul into the perfect meal. His master's soul was superior to all other. The darkness he had endured did nothing to diminish it purity.

Sebastian chuckled to himself. He was a demon drawn to pure things. Leaning over the demon licked one of the angles wounds.

"I must go now. You tasted extraordinary but now I will enjoy my true meal. I must not keep my young master waiting. But do not threat, when I return I shall enjoy my desert. Tonight's menu is angle cake."

Ash actually whimpered after hearing him.

Snapping his finger the demon vanished leaving the angle trapped to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian returned to the angle and hour later carrying a large suit case. He placed the brown suit case gently on the floor.

"Did you enjoy tearing that boy's soul to bits?" Ash spat.

"Due to unfortunate circumstance my meal has been postponed." He opened the trunk revealing Ciels body.

Ash was still laying on his belly so he couldn't see him but he could feel the boys presence, except something was missing…..

The angle began to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh god, that rich. You worked so hard to cook the perfect meal and someone has stolen it from under you."

Annoyed Sebastian narrowed his eyes. His demon oar twitched in his shadow.

"It's an inconvenience yes but have no doubt I will devour his soul and you my little dove with help me find it."

Ash was painfully turned around and his body was up till he was in a sitting position. A tray with a map was placed on his lap.

Taking the angles good arm he placed Ciels blue diamond family ring in it.

"Find him." The demon ordered.

Ash knew he had no choice. He really didn't want to help this man but he had no choice.

"Why couldn't you get a reaper to find him?"

"Reapers can only find dead souls. Ciel is not dead. Being an angle you can track down any soul you desire. All you need is an item they hold dear, correct?"

"Correct." Closing his eyes Ash lifted the ring over the map. He dropped it on the map. "There is were you will find your dear masters beloved soul."

"Hmmm" the demon looked over where the ring had fell. "I should have know he be behind this."

Smiling the butler held out a cup of tea. "Would you like some moon light tea? It's imported from Asia."

Ash took the cup. Slowly he drank it.

"My master would have smelled it before taking one sip. He is so amazing, by scent alone he can tell the quality of the tea."

"Your master could have you make him a hundred teas." Ash let the warm tea wash away the sour taste left in his mouth by the demon. He flinched when a glove hand nuzzled his hair.

"Very good pet. You know that you must be grateful for anything your master gives you. You have no right be picky."

"You can't keep me in here forever. If you do than I will die. I need to eat and human food with not sustain me."

The dark smile Sebastian gave him made Ash feel even more uneasy.

"Do not worry my dove; I have already taken every action to make sure you are well taken care of. Like any good master I will make sure my pet has everything they need."

"I'm not your pet."

Ignoring his statement the demon continued. "We are currently residing in the attic of an abandon church. I did my best to make it look presentable.

"An abandoned church is useless to me without prayers."

"Well an elderly woman comes here every day and prays. Sometimes hobos also come here as well. Their prayers should be enough to keep you alive."

"Barely. I'll be starving. It will take longer for me to heal and I won't have enough energy to move… Exactly what you want. A toy that can't fight back. You low class demon, I hope you burn in the deepest part of hell."

Sebastian smirked victorious. "Now, now, no need to resort to name calling just because you loss. You should take pride that you were defeated by a superior player."

Ash would have punched him if he could move his hands. The chains around his wrist kept him trapped. The steal must be enchanted if he couldn't break them.

"Now I might not be able to enjoy my meal yet, but there is no reason I cannot have my desert." The demons eyes darken.

The chains pulled Ash down till he was laying flat on his back. His injured wings were crushed under his weight. He spread his wings as much as possible so he wouldn't be putting so much pressure out on them.

"You look beautiful lying like that. Those chains are not really necessary. They will only get in my way." Snapping his finger the chains opened freeing the angle but even than Ash did not have the strength to stand up on his own.

He was powerless to stop the demon from grabbing his legs. He forcefully spread them slowly. His unwanted touches were far gentler than you think a demon would be.

"Perfection, from your beautiful cock to you ting pink hole. Everything is perfect." Sebastian ran his finger though the angles curly white hairs.

Blush Ash tried to close his legs. The butler was just so focused on staring at his private areas. It made him turn red.

Seductively the ravennet licked the bottom of his pointer finger. The saliva glistened off his digit.

"My fingers are quit long aren't they?" he commented wiggling them.

Ash couldn't change the horrified expression on his face. This man was going to…

"Now just relax. If you do I guarantee you will enjoy this as well."

Ash screamed when a long wet finger entered him. It probed around inside, exploring placed no one had ever touched. The digit wiggled like snake, it hurt even more when a second finger joined it.

"So tight. You sacred spot will give me lots of pleasure." Hummed the demon.

"It hurts, it hurts." Ash arched his spine.

"Yes well there is nothing I can do about that. The first time always hurts." He worked his fingers faster. When he though the angle had been properly stretched he pulled them out.

Ash's relief was short lived. His body was once again turned around. He was on his belly again. Something poked at his thigh. That same thing slide up his thigh to rest on the angles behind. Slowly he pushed past his cheeks stopping momentarily at his entrance before pushing further.

"Please stop." Ash cried out when he felt his virgin entrance being breached by the butler. It felt like flames were dancing inside him.

Sebastian grunted. The tight heat around him was heavenly. He knew that fucking this angle was the closes thing he ever get to feeling paradise. Grabbing the base of the white haired mans wings he used them as a handle to hold the angle steady while he took his pleasure.

Ash was crying now, not because of the pain, but because he was unclean. A demon had stained him.

"Please someone help." With his good hand Ash reached up towards the sky. He prayed that some holy been would save him. It didn't have to be holy; they just had to save him. "Your make me unclean. You are ruining me. Please I don't want to be impure."

Sebastian didn't like how he was reached upwards to the heavens. It was a pitiful attempt to escape. It was like the angle thought that by just reaching for the sky he could reach heaven. It was sad and annoying. The demon refused to even let Ash hope to escape. So he grabbed the angles arm and bent it behind his back. Now his purple eyed beauty won't be able to even day dream about leaving.

Ash let his tears fall now. He was completely trapped. His body was broken and soon his sprit would fallow. He went limp. There was no point in fighting anymore. He knew it was futile.

Sebastian smiled feeling the fight go out the other. He let his arm go. Instead of reaching towards the sky again it laid lifeless on Ash's side.

"Yes, be a good boy for me. You're making your master proud."

Ash cried into the pillow. "Please don't stain me anymore." He sobbed.

The demon leaned over his shoulder and licked behind his ear.

"But that exactly what I'm going to do. I am going to stain you with my seed."

The butler moved faster. His release was approaching. Secretly he was proud of himself. He had managed to treat his little bird gently the whole time. He knew Ash was in a delicate state right now. Anything to rough could kill him. Though he was sure the angle didn't appreciate his kindness.

Feeling the cock twitch inside him Ash shudder when warm sperm splattered inside him. Now he was truly dirty. He'd never wash the stain out.

Humming joyfully he rested his chin on one of the angles feathers. "Revenge is so sweet." He rubbed his face harder against the white feathers. "Softer then a cat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks later….

Pluck.

Scream.

Laugh.

"Are you really to be a good boy?"

…

Pluck.

Scream.

Sebastian placed another one of his perfect feather in his bag. He had been doing this for awhile. The bag was almost full of feathers.

"No more, please….." Blood dripped down his wings and piled into the floor.

Pluck.

Ash screamed again.

"That not what I want to hear pet." Sebastian sighed.

You could break an angel's legs, arms and ribs, and they would hardly make a sound, but messing with their wings was another story.

"I'm sorry."

Smirking Sebastian reached down to his tied up wing and ran his hand over it. Playfully he rubbed a feather, subtly threatening to pull it out.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for cursing at you and I'm sorry for biting you when you kiss me."

"Yes very good, but you are also forgetting one importing thing."

The angel stayed silent not understanding.

"Come now. How should a pet address their owner?"

Lowering his head Ash swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry Master."

Satisfied the demon unchained him from the wall. He fell like a log and remained there. His limps had still not healed. He wasn't fed enough. He was lucky if he get one prayer a day. Being an angle he didn't eat in the normal way. He absorbed the hope of the people who came to churches to pray. Prayers were a humans hope and gratitude in purest form. Those feelings could be turned into enegery.

"So beautiful, but so delicate."

Ash bit back a growl as the man lifted him up again. He was placed back in the bird cage.

"Will you sing for your master little bird?"

Ash turned his head away.

"Come now. I have heard you sing when I approach the church but you always stop before I arrive."

"My voice is a holy instrument meant to bring joy and blessings to people. A demon dose not deserve to hear my song."

Sebastian pulled out three more of his feathers. The angel screamed in pain.

"Will you sing now?"

Shutting his eyes tightly the angel shook his head back and forth.

"Then you leave me no choice….."

"Did you get Ciel's soul back?" The angel asked quickly hoping to avoid punishment by changing the subject.

"Of course I did but now I am in a very complicated situation because my dear master does not remember the last year. I assume it's a side effect of having ones soul stolen."

"If you have his soul back why haven't you devoured it?"

"He does not remember taking his revenge; I desire a soul that had exacted its darkest desire." The whole time he talked the demon played with his feathers making Ash even more nervous.

"I see, it won't taste as sweet if it hasn't darkened completely. Demons are disgusting. Are you planning on giving me to him and letting him beat me as well?"

"No I'm afraid my master is much too young to participate in the games we play. I have found someone else he can target his rage on."

Sebastian sat down next to the angel. He rubbed his back while humming softly."Let have sex" he said bluntly.

Ash cringed when the demon raised him up and made him straddle his lap. The demon released his member. He cried out when the man roughly entered him. He didn't even prepare him. A burning pain spread up his spine.

"I would have loosened you up but being the disgusting demon I am I decided a little bit of blood would not bother me."

 _I was wondering why he didn't hit me before. Sadist bastard._

Lifting him by his hips the demon forced the smaller body to move up and down his shaft. While Ash let out groans of pain he was making tiny moans of joy.

With his broken body the angel couldn't even move.

"So how many times have we done this? Fifteen? Twenty time?"

Ash had stopped fighting long ago. He couldn't fight him, not when he was so weak.

"My sister will save me. She will come down from heaven and get me." His sister was his last hope.

"She can't save you if she can't find you, plus how long does it take for an angle to reform itself? Not to mention that if the two of you couldn't defeat me together, what hope does she have alone?"

Ash gritted his teeth. The demon was right. If they couldn't defeat him together than Angela stood no chance alone. He secretly wished his sister would never find him. He didn't want her seeing how low he had sunk.

"You're starting to move your hips on your own. Good boy." Sebastian loosens the hold on his hips.

It was true. The angel was moving on his own. It was less painful if he controlled how fast and hard the other moved inside him. Plus now he could direct where he was penetrated. Sebastien would constantly bruise his insides by stabbing them repeatedly. Now Ash moved to the cock just went straight up. It was a lot less painful.

Suddenly the silver haired man cried out. His eyes widen and all movement stopped. Ash had no idea why a sudden burst of raw pleasure ran threw him. Usually this only hurt.

Sebastian was watching his confused face with a smug smile.

"Keep going." He commanded.

Ash moved his hips again and again he felt that pleasure. It was confusing. The source of the feeling was coming from a certain spot inside him. Every time Sebastian's member hit it he felt bolts of wonderful electricity spread through his body.  
This is wrong.  
Ash repositioned himself so the thrust would hurt his body. He didn't want to feel good from such a horrible act, especially if it was the demon who gave him the pleasure. At least the pain reminded him of his hate. It fueled his anger and determination to escape and seek revenge.

"Oh no you don't." Sebastian flipped them over so the angel was pinned under him.

Ash hated when the demon pinned him like this. It reminded him of how trapped he really was. Their bodies were so close that they were sharing the same heat. The demons breath brushed against his neck making him shiver. He bit his lip when a slick tongue ran over his chest before teeth nipped at his nipples. The demon started to move again but this time he made sure to only hit Ash's recently discovered pleasure spot. To stop Ash from scurrying away he pinned down his hips.

The moans Ash tried to hold in were forced out of him and increased in volume the harder Sebastian moved. Soon the angel was screaming in pleasure, his body trembled with every movement. It was worse when the demon grabbed his weeping member and started to stroke it in time with his thrust.

"Please, I don't want to enjoy this." Ash begged. Violet eyes widen as when he received several light kisses to his neck. Those same sneaky lips moved to his chaw before traveling back down his throat and rest on his Adams apple, all the while relishing how the skin under them shook with pleasure, fear and anger.

Chuckling darkly the demon continued his ministrations. He refused to let Ash block him out. Messaging the others shaft, he sped up his paste. A dark chuckle rumbled from his chest when Ash started to move his hips to meet his thrust.

"Ah… I'm so…close."

"Are you going to cum for me?" he squeezed the tip of the winged creatures cock. Playfully his thumb ran over the slit.

The last thing Ash want to do was cum, especially if the demon thought he was doing it for him, but his body had other plans and preferred to reach satisfaction than worry about his pride. Biting down on his wrist Ash came hard in long stick string. His seed spilled onto his own stomach.

It wasn't long before the other fallowed. This time the black butler pulled out and let his seed fall onto the angel's chest and belly mixing with the others cum.

Horrified Ash could just stare at him. The monster had drenched him in his seed.

Slightly flushed Sebastian tucked himself away again. "It seems you will require another bath. I'll retrieve the bucket."

Ash laid in his cage panting till the demon came back holding a bucket of water and rag. Sitting down he began to wash the angel. His touches weren't seductive or sexual. It was more professional than anything. Ash gritted his teeth. It's like an owner bathing their dog.

"You came an awful lot. Was it that good?"

He turned his head away ignoring the sadist demon.

"Your healing quit nicely. True you recuperation time nearly match that of a human but slowly you are getting better."

Ash was glad when the sperm was whipped of him.

"What a delightful show." Both man turned their heads to see a pair of sinister eyes watching them from the shadows. From the darkness stepped a tall man with glasses wearing a dark suit.

"What business do you have here Claude?" Standing up, Sebastian spoke calmly and walked towards him. The tension in the room informed Ash that these two demons were not friends.

"I notice you were neglecting taking care of your master. Instead you were sneaking away more often. How unprofessional of you to thoughtlessly leave your master unattended."

"Remember our deal Claude; you cannot make a move towards my master till he achieves his revenge."

Seeming to be board the other demon rolled his eyes and sighed. "I remember crow. I simply grew curious."

Claude walked past Sebastien and kneeled in front Ash, who against all odds managed to push himself to a sitting position. The other demon was making him nervous. His eyes were just as cruel and cold as Sebastian.

Those cold eyes roamed over his body. Ashamed of his the marks Sebastian gad given him Ash reached for a blanket nearby. Before he could grab is with his good hand Claude had grabbed it and wrapped it around his naked form. Ash was taken back by the surprising act of kindness.

"You poor thing. I can tell that you're starving. Sebastian must not take very good care of you. A golden bird cage is rather tacky, don't you agree? And look at all your wounds; you must be in a lot of pain. An angle shouldn't be treated like this." He gently cupped his cheek.

Claude smirked feeling Sebastian hateful glare.

"Claude." The red eyed demon warned.

Standing up Claude stepped away from the angle.

"I will admit it is impressive that you somehow captured an angle. But to think that a demon would violate a holy creature in such an awful away is….. Well demons will think of it as a high achievement, a wonderful symbol of power to have such a plaything but to the angles…" He stopped for more dramatic effect. "But the angels will see this as a horrible disgrace, even if he is a fallen angel. If word were to get out you surely have an army of angle hunting you down."

Smiling Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "Do you plan on spreading the word? You forget that most angles stay in heaven. A place no demon can reach. By the time an angle hears about this I'll have moved locations several different times."

Claude moved near Ash again.

"No I will not tell anyone about your little pet, because after I kill you and eating Ciels soul, I plan on taking him for myself. Would you like dear? I promise to give you an actual bed to sleep in and I'd feed you better."

Ash could practically hear Sebastian teeth grind against each other.

 _Would he be worse than Sebastian? At least he doesn't have a grudge against me._

"Do not tell him such lies. It's hard enough training him without you filling his head with your delusional dreams."

Before Sebastian could continue to speak Claude leaned down and kissed Ash. The kiss was short and caught the angel by surprise. Before he could react the demon pulled away.

"So that's what an angel taste like. Addictive." Turning to the other demon he smirked. "Till next time." With that Claude disappeared.

For a few seconds there was silence. It was as if time had frozen leaving them in a moment of suspense. Than hells fire burned hotter. Sebastian rushed towards Ash and pulled him up by his hair till the paler man was dangling off the ground. Ash made a loud painful cry.

"You bite me but not him?" He growled.

Before Ash could explain that he had not bit the other because he was to shocked Sebastian had slammed his head into the floor. Blood traveled down the angels head.

"Whore, a few little promises of comfort and you're willing to give it up to any demon huh. You filthy slut. Ungrateful pets need to be punished." He pulled Ash up till he was on sitting on his knees, ignoring how he protested from the weight on his injured legs.

Sebastian pushed his lips against his. The kiss was rough and hard even though Ash didn't fight him.

Sebastian nibbled on his lips till they bleed before jabbing his tongue almost all the way down his throat. The metallic taste filled both their mouths. The kiss was long, longer than any human could kiss without stopping to breathe. He was determined to get every last bit of Claude out of his angels mouth even if it meant he have to taste the demon himself. Pulling away he growled.

"You still taste like him." Standing straight he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants.

Whimpering Ash prepared himself for what would happen next. It was so embarrassing when the other tapped his cheek with his cock.

"Suck it till every last bit of Claude is gone from your mouth." Grabbing a hand full of silver hair he forced Ash to deep throat him.

"Lick it till you can only taste me."

Whimpering Ash obeyed.

After Sebastian was done with him he needed another bath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A young man walked into the abandon church. Slowly and carefully he made his way to the attic. Blue eyes widen once they settled on the creature in the cage.

"You're alive?" asked the pale man trapped behind golden bars.

Still not answering the younger man just stared too shocked to respond. The angel was completely naked; his finger had been chain together so he could not fly. Bruises and cuts decorated his white skin. It appeared he had recently taken a beating, but the most surprising sight was the bar between his thighs holding his legs open giving the other a clear view of _everything_.

With his wrist tied together and suspended above his head there was really nothing he could do to stop the roaming eyes.

"I hoped you never see me this way Little Lord Phantomhive. You certainly have grown."

It was true. Ciel must have been in his twenties now. He was tall, not as tall as Sebastian but close. His shoulders were broader and his face had loss that baby like roundness. His jaw was more define and his eyes were sharper. He still wore a black eye patch, which the angel had always thought was silly. His out fits were pretty much the same, just less childish. He wore a long blue coat with black button and black collar that was folded out wards and instead of shorts and tights he used to wear in the past he had on black dress pants and boots with a small heal to them.

Seemingly over the shock Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you alive, Ash?"

The angel weekly lifted his head. "I can ask the same question about you. Shouldn't your demon have eaten you by now?"

Ever since Claude had visited him years ago Sebastian had stopped telling him of events in his life. Ash just assumed he had eaten Ciel by now.

"It's a long story, I much rather you tell me yours."

Ash might have been weakened but he could still sense that something was different about Ciel…

"Well you charming butler deiced that death was too good for me. So he disobeyed your orders to kill me and had been keeping me lock up here."

"You've been here for seven years?"

Ash sighed. So that was how much time had passed. He stopped counting a long time ago. His sister was surly out of heaven by now. Why hadn't she come for him?

"It appears so." He said sadly.

Gritting his teeth Ciel curled his hands into fist.

"Sebastian, I order you to come here now."

In second the demon appeared before them and bowed. This cause Ash to raise a confused eyebrow, briefly he wondered why their contract was still intact but he didn't have much time analyze the situation because that dreadful demon sent a warning glare his way make all thoughts evaporate from his head.

"You call young master."

"What is that?" He said pointing to Ash.

"That my young lord is an angel." Sebastian said calmly, a hint of smugness glazed his words.

"I know what it is."

"Then why ask?"

"I mean what is he doing here? You said you killed him. You didn't fallow our contract."

Ash was smiling to himself. He had dreamed about moments like this. To see the bird demon get caught, but unfortunately he didn't seem nervous at all. In fact he seemed amused.

"I did not breach our contract. You gave me an order that could not be obeyed. It was imposable for me to kill him. You see an angle much like a demon can never die. He would have simply regenerated in heaven but this time he would have come back much stronger. So I took is upon myself to make sure he was properly punished for his crimes against you. After all the pain he has caused you I though he deserved to suffer much more than a quick death."

If Ash still had his courage he would have called the demon a suck up.

"I see. You are right, he deserves to be punished but why did you keep this a secret? Were you ashamed of your vulgar acts?"

Sebastian smiled. "Of course not young master and I would not call what we do vulgar. I had every intention of showing him to you. I just wanted to present you with a properly trained pet."

The demon opened the cage and unlocked him.

"Come here pet." He sang in a happy voice.

Lowering his head Ash stood up. Slowly he walked towards them covering his private area, even though he knew the demon had instructed him before to always have his hands at his side, but the new pair of eyes made him self-conscious.

"You called Master." Ash wanted to bite his own tongue off. He hated how submissive he sounded.

A white gloved handed nestled his hair. "When I first brought him here he was nothing but a little broken terrified mess. He was quit a monster too. I can't tell you how many times I had to hide the scratch and bit marks he gave me from you. But over time I have almost managed to turn him into an obedient and well behaved pet."

Gritting his teeth Ash resisted the urge to tremble.

"He doesn't seem too happy about the situation." Ciel raised an elegant eyebrow.

A weak cry emerged from Ash when Sebastian reached behind him and started to fondle his ass.

"He's simply shy master. Once he gets use to you, you'll see he can be more than willing. Let me give you a demonstration of his services." Grabbing Ash by the hips he turned him around so he was facing Ciel.

"We have a very important guess pet. It'd be rude if you don't attend them."

Violet eyes closed and he gave the demons a knob before falling to his knees. Timidly he crawled over to the earl. Ciel looked at him with confusion but did not object when the angel undid his belt.

Ash only unzipped his pants and pulled his cock free. He knew that the younger one would prefer to keep most of his clothes on. Gently cupping the member in his hand Ash waited a few seconds to see if Ciel would object but when he didn't he took the other into his mouth. Gently he sucked on the head. His tongue ran over the tip playfully. Slowly he took the man deeper into his mouth. He squeezed his throat shut to bring Ciel even more pleasure. Slowly the organ grew hard in his mouth.

Knowing that Sebastian was watching Ash did his pest to put on a good show. The crow was always kinder when Ash put effort into his 'chores'.

He would pull back till only the tip remained in his mouth before tightening his lips around the member and swallowing it to the hilt. Ciel seemed to be enjoying it because he let out a little moaned and gripped his hair. Eagerly he buckled down his throat. In other circumstance Ash would have thought it was cute. Clearly Ciel hadn't had much experience with matters of the flesh.

Closing his eyes Ciel let out a peaceful sigh when he came. He was a little disgusted, and a little turned on when Ash swallowed all his seed without spilling a drop.

"Is he not simply wonderful? His tongue feels magnificent correct?" Sebastien boasted, voice filled with a strange pride over how well the angel preformed.

Ciel grunted and tucked himself away trying not to blush. Whipping the sweat from his forehead he gave a gentle grunt and readjusted his pants.

"I have decided. This is a perfect punishment for him."

Ash looked up with a mixture of fear and shock. Some part deep down had hoped the boy would make the demon release him.

"Please Lord Phantomhive have mercy on me. Have I not suffered enough for my sins?" The danger he had put himself in was great. If he could not persuade Ciel to set him free than Sebastian would surly punish him for trying to use his master against him.

"I have felt your humiliation and pain. Everything I did to you has been paid back ten times over. I lost my pride, my dignity, my power and even my sister."

At his feet the angle grabbed on to his pants leg and looked up.

"How dare you lay your dirty hands on my master." Sebastian was about to move when Ciel raised his hand to stop him. Blues eyes stared down intensely at the man begging at his feet.

"Please free me. I promise to go far away and never bother you again."

Ash was shocked when a black gloved hand was placed on his head. That same hand gently rubbed his white locks before moving down to come his face.

"Quiet now pet. I no longer wish to hear yours whines and whimpers. There is no long a place for you on the outside. The world does not need angels like you. You are more useful in the shadows serving us."

Ciel hated to admit but he took great satisfaction on how some of the light in Ash's eyes dimed.

Smirking he turn towards the demon still cupping the angels face. "Sebastian, I think it's time we take our leave. There is work to be done."

"Of course young master. Simply let me put my bird away."

"No, that's not necessary. He's coming with us."


End file.
